


Stuck on You

by hellaradholly



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Kissing, KuroTsuki Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has always wanted to be a tattoo artist and one client is making him regret all his choices. Written for prompt two of KuroTsuki Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

To Kei, people were like canvases. Art had always been enjoyable but something about tattoos always fascinated him as a child. People were already beautiful with all the variations that existed in the human body but body modification was so much more than that. People would actively choose to make their body a work of art and to Kei it was more beautiful than any sculpture or oil painting. 

His obsession was fueled by magazines filled with different tattoos and their artists. He admired it all and instead of drawing on paper or walls he began to color on his own limbs with washable marker by the time he was five. There were no distinct pictures but he loved to see the swirling colors as the markers bled and ran together. 

For his twelfth birthday Akiteru got him a pack of multicolored sharpies and a sketchpad so that he could continue to explore the burning desire within himself. Hardly anything interested him in the way that tattoos and even piercings captivated his attention. Body modification was true dedication to passion. 

He got his first tattoo when he was sixteen and found the experience addicting. After it had healed properly he couldn’t help but run his fingers over the ink stained skin and admire the swirling colors. Watercolor tattoos were easily his favorite so he studied them while he continued to fill his sketchbooks with design ideas for his own tattoos. 

At eighteen, Kei began his apprenticeship at a tattoo parlor. His mentor a sweet man named Sugawara Koushi who specialized in watercolor tattoos and would always encourage him to push the limits when it came to his sketches. He learned from Suga about operating the equipment as well as properly dealing with clients which Suga excelled at. 

Kei poured his heart and soul into learning everything he could about the trade while he continued to add to his own collection of tattoos until he had full sleeves on each arm. He loved every detail and swirl of color in the tattoos and it made him feel proud to have them. Some people obviously disapproved but he just sneered at them. His tattoos were his expression. It allowed him to be passionate in a way that was rarely visible otherwise. 

It had taken years of work and practice but he was finally able to open up his own parlor with someone else who had their certificate in piercing. Kei didn’t necessarily get along with Kageyama in the traditional sense but they both respected each other and had high standards for quality when it came to their work. 

All the effort and work put into having his own parlor had always been worth it. He loved his job more than anything in the world, but now this asshole with a crooked grin was making him second guess all of that. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was the most obnoxious client he’s ever had to deal with. Every time Kei made a sketch based on what he wanted for his tattoo it wasn’t good enough, and as soon as he started getting close to what seemed perfect the prick would change his mind and go for something completely different. Even Kageyama could tell that Kei was about ready to tear his hair out and do something that he’d be arrested for. He knew that he was a decent artist and at least one his designs should have been good enough, but as the client Kuroo had the final choice. 

He was easily running out of patience and finally snapped when Kuroo once again made him entirely redo the design. “Do you even want a tattoo? Every single time I seem to have it down to the detail you change your mind.” 

Kuroo for his part looked sheepish as he pushed a hand through his already messy hair, “About that, the first design was perfect and it’s what I want for the tattoo.” 

Kei’s expression must have been downright murderous at this point because tobio immediately retreated to his office and out of the splash zone. “WHAT? Is this some kind of joke to you?” 

“No! I just thought you were really cute and wanted a reason to keep coming back. Sorry.” 

“Oh,” Kei felt his anger fizzle out as his embarrassment washed over it, “Why didn’t you just say something? I’ve been putting a ton of work into this.”

“Well you’re just really cute when you’re focused on your drawings so yeah. But I do still want the tattoo. I kept the first design you made.” Kuroo produced said image and handed it to Kei, a light blush on his cheeks.

“So you want to get this done today, as long as you’re here?” Kei asked as he started thinking of how the image would look against Kuroo’s tanned skin.

“I’d love to! And after can I take you on a date? I really do like you. Sorry about driving you crazy.” 

“You should be. And I guess you might be able to take me out. You do owe me for all this trouble.” Kei commented as he pulled Kuroo to his workstation and started setting up his machine. 

“But I already paid you for all those sketches!”

“You paid for my time, not my sanity.” Kei said as he applied the stencil to Kuroo’s shoulder and started up his machine. 

“I guess I’ll definitely have to take you on a date then. My treat of course.” 

“Well don’t move. I’m going to start now.” Kei instructed as he began the process. 

“You’re making that cute face again. I really like it.” 

“Please don’t talk Kuroo.” 

“Then you’ll need to talk. I like your voice.” 

“That’ll cost you extra.” Kei couldn’t help the small smirk as he worked on the outline. 

“You don’t mean that Tsukki, besides I’m going to treat you to the best meal you’ve ever had.” 

“Not until I finish for the day.” 

“You won’t close up early for your favorite client then?”

Kei snorted as he switched to his colors and began filling in the outline. “You are the most infuriating client I’ve ever had. How can you so casually flirt with me after using your tattoo as an excuse to talk to me?”

“Because the scary stuff is behind us now and you get this cute little pout every time I compliment you.” 

Kei just huffed at this statement with a slight roll of his eyes, choosing silence as he focused more intently on his work. The quiet was calming as Kei poured himself into his work, making sure that every detail was perfect. The swirl of colors as the ink imbedded itself in Kuroo’s skin was truly beautiful and reminded Kei of why he chose his profession. 

“All done.” Kei confirmed, wiping down the new tattoo with his rag and looking at his work. 

“It’s gorgeous Tsukki. You do amazing work.” Kuroo’s voice was filled awe as he observed the tattoo and traced his fingers around the edges.  

“Well it’s what I do.” Kei said as he watched Kuroo admire his work. 

Now Kuroo is facing him and grinning. “Can I personally thank you for this Tsukki?” 

Kei narrowed his eyes as Kuroo came to stand in front of him, barely any distance between them. “Wow Kuroo, does the pain turn you on?” 

“Nah. Just you.”

When they kissed Kuroo’s lips felt soft, much softer than Kei’s own that he constantly chewed on. It felt natural for his tan hands to rub patterns into his hipbones. Of course it couldn’t last. 

“Can you not do that while we’re open, Tsukishima?” Kageyama interrupted, while the asshole who had been kissing him just laughed. Kei was definitely feeling some regret. 


End file.
